Girl Meets Cyberbully
by GMWLover52
Summary: Riley is once again thrown another curve ball in her journey meeting the world. She's being cyberbullied, will her friends be able to save Riley from this person, or will Riley continue being brought down by someone who's just doing this because of Riley's personality?
1. Chapter 1

Riley was always a perfect little ball of sunshine. Innocent, pure, still as 13 as she could've been. Riley knew about a lot in the world, she knew about the birds and the bees, she knew about how world peace did not exist, she knew about stories that were on the news. She wasn't completely innocent but she tried to be.

No one was able to make this girl changed but that was before Missy's antics got more serious. Missy was mad, mad at Riley for stealing Lucas (even though they still weren't together), mad at Riley for making Lucas turn her down, mad at Riley for how childish she was, but most importantly, mad at her for not caring how childish she really was. Missy was jealous that Riley didn't even try and everyone still liked her, while she had to try her hardest to make sure people liked her.

Even though Missy was jealous, she would never admit it. When people would ask 'Why are you so mean to Riley' she would say back 'Revenge for stealing Lucas.' She'd never admit that she was jealous of her, it'd ruin her reputation.

Sure, Riley was insecure but that was more of a looks thing and she didn't think she was cool like Maya, but her actual personality never bothered her. Until then.

* * *

><p>Now, eighth grade is hard year. You have to worry about high school admission tests, high school auditions, applications, if your friends were going to the same school, or if you would have to start over. That's also one of the years when you go through puberty and your hormones are high. You also have to deal with loss of self esteem and confidence. Now, whether that's from you and your thoughts or if it's from someone else and their thoughts, it's different.<p>

Riley woke up that morning and was the perfect ball of sunshine she always was. Even though it was cloudy outside and the snow was coming down hard, she still was as happy as ever. It was the last school day before winter break, who wouldn't be excited?

She got ready, putting on her leggings, her long, burgundy sweater, and her black ankle boots. She looked great. Putting her hair in a braid to the side, she was ready to take on the world.

When Riley got downstairs it was already 6:50, her friends should've been there at any moment. The clock just turned to say 7:00, and her friends rang the buzzer.

Riley got up from her seat and buzzed them in, "Come on up." As Maya, Farkle, and Lucas came up, she was sitting down at the table for breakfast.

Lucas was the first person to notice how adorable Riley looked, he always liked Riley and the way she was all dressed in her cute outfit didn't change that.

He took a seat next to her, Maya on the other side of her, and Farkle next to Maya. It's how they usually sat, and nothing about that was ever going to change. After finishing there oatmeal, the four friends headed out to take on the world. Grabbing their phones, book bags, jackets, and hats, they were ready for school.

* * *

><p>Once at school, they headed to their lockers to put down the stuff they didn't need for first period. They arrived at school 30 minutes before they had to be there, as always. It was their routine, Lucas, Maya, and Farkle would go to Riley's house, eat breakfast, head to school, get there early, check their social media on their phones, and then learn. Today was a little different.<p>

Riley looked at her instagram, she just uploaded a new selfie last night and a lot of her followers liked it, some of them (including Lucas) put the emoji with the heart eyes in the comments with "Perfection." But she had a direct message from someone. She opened her dm's and saw one from Missy, weird right? Missy doesn't like Riley so it was out of the ordinary that she would dm her.

It was a screenshot of the selfie Riley took last night and in the caption she wrote "Ummm, can you say ewwww! Riley why do you even try, all of those likes and comments you get how you look great are fake. No one enjoys seeing your ugly face on their screen and I definitely don't appreciate you showing your ugly face. Why do you think you're pretty Riley, you're nothing but worthless and ugly. You should be insecure about the way you are. I don't even know how Farkle, Maya, and especially Lucas put up with you. YOU ARE WORTHLESS!"

Riley got upset about it but she kind of brushed it off. I wasn't like what Missy said was important, she was just trying to get to Riley.

"Ummm, Riley, what's that?," Lucas asked. She hadn't realized he had been looking over her shoulder, but he was already there and she couldn't hide it from him now.

"Nothing," she blurted out turning off her phone right away.

"Riley, if Missy was being mean to you again then you know I'm here for you."

"Yeah, it's fine. Just Missy being Missy," she told him.

"Look, I read what it said. You're not worthless, you're everything to me, and nothing to be insecure about, you're perfect," he finished. Riley had a wide smile and blushed, looking straight down at the floor. Lucas chuckled at her actions and placed his arm around her shoulder, walking with her to class. This caused her to blush harder.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into class having to face Missy wasn't going to be easy for Riley to do, but she knew if she kept her head held high, then Missy would hopefully back down. This wasn't the case. Once Missy saw Riley and Lucas walk in together, she was filled with jealousy.

"Hey Riley," Missy said sounding so innocent.

"Hi Missy," Riley said back, trying to be polite. Lucas pulled Riley a little closer to him, showing Missy she'd better not mess with Riley. This action did not go unnoticed by Missy but this just made her determination to embarrass Riley grow even larger.

"So, you got yourself a little boyfriend there?," Missy asked, adding a smirk at the end.

This question did not go unnoticed by Cory. He sharply turned around from writing on the blackboard to see Lucas's arm around his daughter.

"Mr. Friar!," he shouted.

Lucas jumped apart from Riley and stood about a good 2-3 feet away from Riley, "Sorry sir."

"Awww, how cute, daddy's little girl," Missy added.

"Missy, just please stop. I am asking you nicely before this becomes into something bigger than it is," Riley firmly replied.

Missy didn't say anything knowing Cory was watching and she could get in trouble for bullying Riley. She just glared at Riley for a few seconds before Riley sat down.

Maya wasn't happy about the situation she just witnessed but she knew Riley was able to handle herself, even though Riley wasn't the toughest, Maya knew she was a big believer of standing up for what she believes in.

Little did Maya know, Riley was slowly breaking on the inside. Riley knew what Missy has done shouldn't get to her, but she couldn't help but have that little voice in the back of her mind keep replaying those words that were written on the screen.

"So today class, we will be talking about bullying and cyberbullying. We will be focusing more on cyberbullying though because this is a new generation and in this new generation, unfortunately people can bully, hiding behind a screen," Cory explained to the class.

As Cory said this, Riley couldn't help but feel awkward in this situation. Yeah, she wasn't the one bullying anyone but it felt uncomfortable to sit there and listen to this lesson feeling like a victim of cyberbullying.

During this lesson, Lucas took glances at Riley being the only one who knew about the incident between Riley and Missy. He felt bad for Riley, he really did. He couldn't understand how anyone couldn't like Riley, she was cute, funny, had a perfect smile, perfect personality, shy around him sometimes, and she was quirky and awkward but that was what he liked most about her. He also noticed how Riley seemed distant today. You were able to tell she wasn't paying attention, and only Lucas knew why.

Riley was trying to pay attention, she really was, but every time she heard the word "bully" or "cyberbully" she couldn't help but feel more uncomfortable. She looked at Lucas a few times because she knew he was the only one that knew about her and Missy. She would mouth to him "I'm okay" and Lucas would give her a small smile but he didn't fully believe she was okay.

Once the bell rang, Riley rushed out of the classroom accidentally dropping her phone and not realizing.

Lucas picked up her phone knowing it was hers, he was about to go hand it back to her but she just got a text from an unknown number. _You know your daddy can't always be there to protect you, next we have gym, and I will get my revenge there. I here we are playing dodgeball today, good luck!_ Lucas read this text, he was so angry he could go up to Missy and yell at her with all he had, but he didn't, he handed the phone back to Riley and waited to see her reaction to the text.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, please cut class with me," she begged Lucas.

"Riley, running from this is what gives her power. She'll know she has gotten to you and that isn't okay with me," he replied.

Riley took a deep breath and said, "Fine but if I die, you aren't getting anything from my will."

Lucas chuckled and replied, "Hey, I won't let you die out there. Remember you're my princess, it's my job to protect you from any harm that comes your way."

Riley blushed a deep shade of red, "Will you just excuse me for a sec."

She ran towards Maya and told her what happened, they both squealed and celebrated like the way they did when Lucas sat with them on the first day of school. Lucas chuckled at their actions.

Riley made her way back to Lucas and he put his arm around her again and they walked into the gym together.

As they walked past Missy, she glared at Riley, Riley tensed but Lucas held her a little tighter and she relaxed. Riley thought, _when I'm around my friends I feel safe, and that's all that matters_.

But little did Riley know, this was just the beginning…


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated recently, I had a huge case of writers block and I've also had so much school work. Between midterms and benchmarks it's been really hectic. I just wanted to give a shoutout to Bethany Tucker for helping me so much with this chapter. She had this idea and thank you so much. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, xoxo.**

Missy knew it was her job to make Riley's life a living hell. She wasn't going to let Riley have Lucas, that was the only thing she would never let Riley have the satisfaction of having.

As Missy walked into the gym after Riley and Lucas, she saw them with Maya and Farkle, not having a care in the world. This made Missy even more mad, she thought they were all pathetic, except for Lucas, but the most of all, she couldn't understand how they put up with Riley. _They couldn't actually like her_ she thought to herself.

They were all in a little circle, stretching a little but mostly talking.

As Missy walked over to them, Riley saw and she went white. She looked as if she just saw a ghost. Riley didn't want to admit it but she was intimidated by Missy, wherever Missy was, Riley's blood ran cold.

Without even thinking Riley blurted, "I'll be right back," then got up and ran away from the storm that was about to come.

Missy walked over like she was on cloud nine, watching Riley run away like that, she knew, she finally got to her.

"Look how pathetic, how do you put up with that piece of trash?," Missy started.

"Missy, Riley may be quirky, awkward, and shy, but that is what makes her unique," Farkle said.

"Yeah, she's a goofball, but that's my favorite part about her," Maya stepped in.

"She's our goofball. She is a goofball, a shy, quirky, awkward girl. She's weird, a strange little bird some might call her, she's unique, but aren't we all in our own way. But most importantly she's a princess, my princess," Lucas finished.

Missy turned red with anger and stalked off.

Little did they all know, Riley was listening, but she only heard when Lucas said, "She is a goofball, a shy, quirky, awkward girl. She's weird, a strange little bird some might call her, she's unique…," but nothing else, she couldn't bare to listen anymore, running away. Riley was more hurt than anything. _I guess everything was a lie_ she thought to herself, he always thought of her that way and he didn't think of her anyway else.

* * *

><p>Riley didn't come back for the whole period and Maya, Farkle, and Lucas were worried about her. She wasn't one to skip class, even if she was upset.<p>

They had no clue where she was but Riley wanted to be alone. Who knew this was going to turn out to be one of the worst days of her life?

She found out Lucas thought of her as an immature baby, her friends didn't tell Lucas to stop, and Missy was trying to find out ways to ruin her life.

Just then she got 2 texts. The first one was from Lucas, _hey, where r u? We r all worried. _She didn't bother asking. Why does he even care? The second one was from Missy, _Looks like I already got one of your friends on my side, now let's see about the two others. It won't be that hard to convince them, they r only pretending u know._

Well that just made Riley feel worse, if that was even possible. The bell rang for the next class and it was history. If Riley skipped that class, her friends would know something was up, if they didn't already.

She picked up her bookbag and headed out. Walking to her father's classroom alone…getting ready to face everyone that had tried to tear her down.

She walked in, alone, her father gave her a suspicious look causing Riley to look down and sit at her seat. Lucas, Maya, and Farkle came in not too long after Riley. They immediately ran over to Riley asking her if she was okay.

"Guys, I'm fine," she replied still looking down.

"I want to know who did this to you and I want to know now. I will jack them up," Maya told Riley.

"Maya, I'm fine. Don't worry."

Maya was about to reply but Cory started talking to the class, "Okay class, take your seats. It's time to start lesson 2 of our bullying unit. We are going to focus more on cyberbullying in this lesson. Now who could tell me why people cyberbully?"

A lot of the class raised their hands but Riley didn't. Cory noticed she had a faraway look on her face so he decided to try to find out what was going on, "Riley, please tell us why people cyberbully."

"To ruin the victim's life," she replied. Some of the class snickered but she wasn't in the mood to deal with that today.

"Okay, but why are they more comfortable to do it over a text message or social media rather than in person?"

"Because when they are behind a screen they feel as if they can't get in trouble for it even though they can get in more trouble that way rather than any other," Lucas answered for her.

Cory found this odd that Riley was really quiet, she, along with Maya, Lucas, and Farkle, was always one of the loudest in the class.

"Thank you Mr. Friar. Riley, would you like to share something with me after class?," Cory asked.

Riley couldn't take it anymore, she got up and ran out of the classroom. She couldn't stand being in that room anymore. She felt as if every eye in there was burning holes through her body and she couldn't shake off that feeling.

Riley knew this was going to be tough but she didn't know it was going to be a living hell, but most of all she didn't know this was Missy's goal all along. Make Riley's life a living hell: almost complete.


	4. Chapter 4

Riley ran to the gym and hid under the bleachers. No one saw her run in there and she was hoping she could hide there for the rest of the day. When she was waiting there, she got another text.

_Looks like Riley finally cracked. You made it way too easy. I won't bother you anymore, all you have to do is this simple thing. Don't talk to your so called friends anymore. Got it? Okay._

Finally the tears came, she couldn't hold them in any longer. They were coming out of her like a faucet. Riley couldn't take it anymore, she was going to tell her friends what was wrong, she wasn't going to let Missy win, but most importantly she wasn't going to let what Lucas said bring her down. If he didn't want to be her friend he didn't have to.

She got up as soon as the bell rang and walked to her locker to pick up her things to go home. Maya, Farkle, and Lucas came to her locker and asked her a bunch of questions.

"If you want to know what is bothering me, it is the fact that I thought someone was my close friend but said mean things about me behind my back. Also the fact that Missy is telling me that you guys are pretending to be my friends and no one likes me but you know nothing else is going on," Riley said irritated.

"Who said mean things about you?," Maya asked her.

"Does this sound familiar to you Lucas? She is a goofball, a shy, quirky, awkward girl. She's weird, a strange little bird some might call her, she's unique?"

"What, no, you didn't hear the rest of what I said. I wasn't saying anything bad about you. Please believe me," Lucas begged.

"You know what. I don't know what to believe anymore. I need sometime alone to clear my head. I'll see you all tomorrow," and with that she walked away leaving the rest of them as confused as ever.

"Missy is going to pay for making Riley feel more insecure than she ever did," Maya hardly got out through her clenched teeth.

"Speaking of the devil," Farkle mumbled.

"Hey guys. Now that I got Riley out of the way for you guys, how about you sit at the popular table from now on. You guys should thank me for getting rid of her for you, I was afraid you guys wouldn't have the guts to ever do it," she asked.

"Missy, you don't get it, we didn't need your help. We love Riley and we would never hurt her. She is our real friend. Now you probably ruined my chances of ever going out with her and you're going to try to take advantage of that? How much more of a hint can we give. We are on Riley's side and we will never leave Riley's side. Right guys?," Lucas finished.

"Agreed," both Maya and Farkle said.

Little did they know, Riley was listening again. She came back to get her scarf from her locker but stopped when she heard them talking to Missy. _Lucas likes me, he actually likes me._ She smiled to herself and left to go catch the subway.

* * *

><p>Riley was sitting at her bay window listening to music on her headphones and just looking at the snow falling from the sky. She was thinking. She was thinking about Lucas and how he really did like her. How he stood up for her like the protector he was.<p>

Just as the song changed to _Thinking Out Loud_, Riley's favorite song. She started singing quietly to herself as she heard a knock at her window. Expecting it to be Maya, she just waved the person to come in. She didn't even know who it was until they said, "You have a really good voice." She paused the music.

Lucas. It was Lucas. She didn't know what to do. He didn't know she heard what he said. She decided just to stay quiet and kept looking out the window.

"Look Riley, I want you to know, I would never say anything to hurt you and you didn't hear everything I said. And what you did hear me say, they were compliments. I meant them in the best way possible because those are my favorite qualities about you. That's what makes you a princess to me."

She didn't know what to do but she got up and hugged him, so tight not wanting to let go. He hugged back with the same amount of force. Neither of them wanting to ever let the other go.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this but what is this for?," he asked.

Riley pulled away and finally said something to him, "I heard what you said to Missy after I left you guys. And I wanted to say, there is still a chance for you."

At first he didn't know what she was talking about but then his eyes widened, "You heard?"

"Yeah, I did. And I just wanted to say, that I would've realized you were telling me the truth. I would've came back."

"Well, since everything is all out in the open now, will you go out with me?," Lucas asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll go out with you."

They were both so happy they were finally going out, not realizing they were both leaning in at the same time, until they were centimeters away from each other. They each paused for a second then closed the gap between them by connecting their lips together.

After pulling away Riley was the first to say, "Well this story had a happy ending."

"Yep, It sure did," Lucas replied.


End file.
